One Hell of a Believer
by It's A Writer Thing
Summary: There will always be someone telling you that believing is hopeless. Fruitless. But in reality if you believe strong enough, hard enough, good things happen.
1. Tooth

**MELODY: So, I was hearing this story about my mom's friend's kid standing up for the Tooth fairy and I thought, wow, that's impressive intellect. And then I thought, well, there's gotta be more like her, hmm? So this, my friends, is the result. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

"Come on in, everybody!" a teacher called, "Recess is over!"

The little bunch of kindergarteners walked inside, sad to leave the warm summer air. All of a sudden, a girl named Ariella tripped and fell. The teacher ran over, but Ariella wasn't crying, as a usual kindergartener would. She was grinning.

"My tooth!" she cried happily, "It came out!"

"The Tooth fairy will give you money!" A boy named Noah exclaimed.

"I know!" Ariella shrieked happily. The teacher rolled her eyes. Kindergarteners and their "Tooth Fairy".

"Let's come in everyone," the teacher repeated. The young children all came into the classroom and sat down on a rug. "It's circle time!"

The kids where hardly listening. "It's my first tooth!" Ariella breathed excitedly.

"Ooh!" Dani whispered, "She gives you more if its your first! That's what my sister told me."

"What are you gonna do with the muuuula?" Jeffrey asked.

"Stop!" the teacher yelled in a shrill voice. Frightened, all the kids turned to her, "The Tooth Fairy isn't real!"

"Then who gives us money?" Ariella asked, confused.

The teacher leaned in, grinning slightly, "Your mom."

Then, Ariella burst out laughing. "Silly Mrs. Pots," she laughed, "My mommy is a law-yer. She works all day! She doesn't have time to give all the little kids money!" Ariella laughed some more, and so did the other kindergarteners.

Tooth watched in utter amazement. Not only had this little girl stood up to a teacher, but she'd gathered enough information to come to that conclusion, and plus, she was so sweetly innocent about it all.

'Ariella Aronson would be getting lots of extra money tonight,' Tooth promised herself. And then she thought one word only, 'Wow.'


	2. North

**MELODY: Heeyyz. Here's Chapter Two y'all! Thanks gofer the reviews. I did feel kibad awkward writing this - it's not my best. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

"It's so close to Christmas!" Damian Ravenbury rushed around, half-skipping next to his twin sister, Tanya.

"You and your Christmas," Tanya rolled her eyes, "Grow UP."

"He's real," Damian argued.

"Suuure," Tanya sighed.

Tanya made it home before Damian, as usual. But when he got inside, no one was there.

No, Tanya was there with Mama. But they were talking in Mama and Papa's room.

"...worried," Tanya was saying.

"Tanya, Damian will grow out of his silly playfriends," Mariá Ravenbury answered in her crisp Spanish accent.

"But Mama," Tanya argued, "The boys at school all TEASE him mercilessly. He is supposed to be 15. He is but a child."

"Well that is Damian's problem, Tanya," Mama replied.

"It is bad for my reputation!" Tanya blurted.

"Well that is YOUR problem," Mama told her.

Damian, eyebrows furrowed, shoved the door open and walked in. "If you're going to insult me or call me a child, do so to my face. Santa Claus is undoubtedly a better person than you both combined," he spat.

Tanya looked surprised, but Mama had a special gleam in her eyes. He would apologize later, but for now, he couldn't show weakness in front of Tanya. Still glaring, Damian walked back to his room, to find a large chocolate and a-

"Sword... woah," Damian nodded, impressed, "Thanks, Santa."

Unbeknownst to him, North was watching from the window. The boy was too enraptured with the chocolate and sword to look out the window. North smiled. That was one hell of a believer.


	3. Sandy

**MELODY: Chapter three peepz. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

"Loser."

"Baby."

"Loner."

Karma turned away. The insults were regular, but they stung. "Stop," she whispered.

"What, you gonna get your SANDMAN to help you?" A girl in a frilly pink shirt and skin tight jeans laughed.

"Stop it, Samantha," Karma muttered.

"Oh, Baby Karma's telling us to stop it! But I don't think we should. Girls?" Samantha snapped her fingers and two tall girls came on either side of her.

Night was just falling. "You're only jealous because you don't get good dreams. You get nightmares."

Samantha looked taken aback, but corrected herself, "And YOU have nightmares about looking in the mirror!" It was a pretty good retort, but Karma HATED it when they just laughed. The pigs didn't even understand.

"Well at least I have friends instead of people who pretend to like you for your money!" Karma screamed, "Sandy likes me the way I am, and that is ONE thing I'm grateful for."

"And what's another?" Samantha challenged.

"That he's never had the nightmare of looking at you," Karma hissed.

Samantha's face contorted into one of utter rage, "GET HER!"

But the girls didn't move. They were mesmerized by the golden sand lashing all around them.

"RUN!" One screamed.

"DUCK!" Another yelled.

The sand let everyone escape except for Samantha. It wrapped around her like a coil, and Sandy floated down next to Karma. "Sandy!" Karma picked the little man up and hugged him tightly. He made exclamation marks over his head but she didn't notice. "You came," she grinned.

Sandy nodded, then held up a hand. He walked over to Samantha, punching a fist into his sand-gloved hand. She looked frightened to death.

"Don't hurt me..." she whimpered. Karma put a hand on Sandy's shoulder and shook her head. Sandy turned around, and that's when they heard the laugh. Sandy whipped back around and gave Samantha a good punch to the face. She screamed.

"You didn't have to do that," Karma looked down.

Sandy nodded his head enthusiastically, which made Karma grin. Favorites, he thought, everyone's got them.

And she was definitely his favorite.


	4. Bunny

**MELODY: Chapter Four, y'all. Somehow I see Sophie taking karate before she turns nine. Don't ask. Peace. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

Bunny didn't know that a girl so small could be so... brave. "You're jealous," the now eight year old accused the pack of girls and boys.

"Jealous that you're a freak? Jealous that you belong in an insane hospital with your brother?" The boy tutted.

"You know NOTHING about my brother, Plusane!" Sophie screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing a punch at the boy. He grabbed her wrist, but she yanked it out, launching her foot at him.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," George Plusane laughed. From her peripheral vision, Sophie saw George's girlfriend Hannah sneaking up. Glad she had worked hard in karate, she swung her foot around so it made contact with Hannah. There was a satisfying yelp of pain as she crumbled to the ground. Sophie was about to give a small cheer of victory, but she realized there were more.

She easily overcame the girls. But the boys were SO much bigger, and stronger. Punch, whirl, duck, kick, sidestep, repeat. Punch, sidestep, kick, whirl, duck, repeat. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Ooh, Sophia's got MAD," George teased. "Are you going to get the Easter Bunny to help you?"

"You don't believe in him because you're hopeless! Easter is about HOPE! You've got none and that's why you're so pathetic! HOPE for once and you'll see!" Sophie shouted in despair. Her hair was stringy and matted and she was breathing very heavy. Duck. Duck. Sidestep.

Finally it was down to her and him. "I beat all your anonymous henchmen, but now it's your turn." Sophie smirked.

He threw a punch at her jaw faster than light and she fell down, gasping. "Not so strong now, huh?" Kick kick. Punch. Pain.

Red clouded her vision, but then there was a crack. Not from her.

Sophie opened he eyes to see Bunny standing there, boomerang in hand. "I want to go home," she sobbed.

"It's okay, yeh little anklebitah," Bunny picked her up and cradled her in his furry arms.

Sophie sighed and hiccuped, "Thank you, Bunny."

"Thank YOU, anklebitah."

"You don't even know my name," Sophie argued softly.

"It's Sophie, and a mighty good name at that." Bunny answered, just as soft, "Now, let's get my favorite little anklebitah home."


	5. Jack

**MELODY: Last chapter, everyone! It's Jack this time. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

It had been five months since Jack had last seen him. He was nervous, sure, but this was JAMIE. Even if he WAS fifteen at this point.

Jamie would believe in him forever.

Right?

Nervously, Jack landed on a branch. Jamie was walking towards his house. He was wearing a dark hoodie and jeans. "Jamie, you'll freeze your butt off in that," Jack muttered. It was winter! Jackets, HELLO!

"Stop kidding yourself, of course he'll believe in you," Jack took a deep breath and jumped off the branch. He floated next to Jamie.

"Jamie!" No response. Jack's heart rate wen up by about a thousand. "Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!" Nothing.

Jamie sat down on a bench. His sunglasses made it so Jack couldn't see his eyes anymore, but he was positive it was Jamie. Jack jumped in front of him and waved his arms. "JAMIE!"

Nothing.

Jack's heart broke. He knew he should've come back sooner. Jamie didn't believe in him anymore.

Jamie didn't believe.

Ready for one last hopeless try, Jack shook his shoulders, hard. Surprisingly, his hands didn't go through! What..?

"Jack!" Jamie cried. He removed his hoodie hood and earplugs that were stuck in his ears, "You came!"

Silence. Then, Jack tackled him in a huge hug. "What was that for?" Jamie asked, confused.

"For still believing," Jack's voice almost shook, "Your iPod... I though..."

Jamie slapped him, "You numbskull, I'll ALWAYS believe in you, and so will Pippa, Cupcake, Claude, Clyde, Harold, AND Sophie. Until we get old and senile and even THEN I'll still believe in you."

"Good," Jack smiled, "You're kinda my favorite."

Jamie laughed, "Don't let Sophie hear you say that!"

"Hear me say what?" Sophie asked. She had just walked over. She was wearing skinny jeans and a puffy jacket, hair braided. All grown up...

"That I'm his favorite!" Jamie stuck his tongue out.

"Well, that much is obvious," Sophie muttered, eyebrow raised.

"Hey!" Jack shouted. He reached behind him and felt the snowball that had just been thrown. He raised his eyebrows at Cupcake, the offender. "It's ON!"

"Snowball fight!" Pippa cheered.

And Jack smiled. He was believed in, and always would be.


End file.
